The strange all white room
by TheCrazyOne
Summary: This is just a group of stupid, badly written, completely insane ficts. All were written when I was either extremely hyper, tired, or completely out of mind. If you like that kind of insane maddness, then read this!
1. The all white room

*Harry is suddenly dropped into a all white room*  
  
Harry: Uhhhhhhhh hello?????????  
  
*Screaming is heard and is getting closer and closer to harry*  
  
Harry: That sounds alot like-  
  
*Ron is suddenly droped into the room*  
  
Harry: I was gonna say Hermione but OK.  
  
Ron: What?  
  
Harry: Nevermind.  
  
Ron: Where are we?  
  
Harry: No clue.  
  
*Hermione is suddenly dropped into room*  
  
Ron: Have a nice fall hermione?  
  
Hermione: What? It's spring-  
  
Ron: forget it.  
  
*Fred, George, Ginny, Oliver, Cho, Krum, Fluer, and some unknown person falls into room*  
  
All: Where are we?  
  
*I open a hidden door, walk in, and close it and it disappears*  
  
Me: Hi! Welcome to no where!  
  
Everyone: Huh????  
  
Me: I didn't actually think it was going to work but it did! I'm so happy! *looks at unknown person* er....who are you?  
  
Ron: *looks at unknown person with wide eyes*  
  
unknown person: My names Lavendrea' and i have no clue why i'm here!  
  
Ron: *still staring at Lavendrea'*  
  
me: Oh no! Your supposed to be Lavender not Lavendrea! AH!  
  
Lavendrea': Uhhhhh sorry?  
  
Ron: *is now staring at lavendrea's chest*  
  
Hermione: Ron!  
  
Harry: *is now staring at lavendrea's chest too*  
  
Ginny, Cho, and Me: Harry!  
  
*The 3 girls stare at each other in anger*  
  
Cho: *steps on my foot*  
  
Me: hey! That hurt!  
  
Cho: *Grabs one of Ginny's pigtails and pulls hard*  
  
Ginny: OW! That really hurt!  
  
Harry: *is snapped out of the daze* Hey that wasn't nice cho!  
  
Ginny: *gives cho "haha" smile*  
  
Cho: *lunges on ginny and they both fall to the ground fighting*  
  
Harry: Oh well! *Grabs me around the waist and gives me lonnnnnng kiss*  
  
*everything pauses and another me walks out*  
  
Another me: Ok I'm not that mean. I wouldn't do that to all you other Harry lovers. Here's an alternate scene-  
  
*Hermione is suddenly dropped into room*  
  
Ron: Have a nice fall?  
  
Hermione: What? It's spring-  
  
Ron: nevermind.  
  
Hermione: where are we?  
  
Harry and ron: no clue.  
  
*Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson fly into room*  
  
Dan: Whare are-*looks at harry* ok...this is a little wierd...  
  
Rupert: *looking at Ron* Talk about it...  
  
Emma: *looking at Hermione* What's going on?  
  
Ron: Bloody hell!  
  
Dan: Ok...i've heard of a obbsessed Harry Potter fan, but I think you guys took it a little to far...  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry: Huh?  
  
Ron: *looks at Emma* Bloody Hell!  
  
Emma: Er, what?  
  
Harry: *looks at Emma with large eyes*  
  
Dan: I know she's hot huh?  
  
Emma: And so are you Dan.  
  
*Everything freezes and I run out and push Emma to reveal that she's a cardboard figure.*  
  
Me: *stomping on cardboard emma* YOU.......NEED......TO STAY....AWAY.....FROM.....DAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ::Cardboard emma is now in two pieces:: Ok I'm done. Here's an even WIERDER alternate scene.be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
Ron: Have a nice fall hermione?  
  
Hermione: If you say that one more time im going to kill you. Understood?  
  
Ron: {nods}  
  
Hermione: OK then.  
  
Harry: Isn't someone else supposed to fall in here with us?  
  
::a girl screaming is heard::  
  
Ron: I wonder who it's gonna be this time?  
  
::Voldemort falls into room with a boom..Oooooooooh that rymedddd!!!! cooooool!!!!!!!!::  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Harry: Oh no!  
  
Voldemort: I am lord voldemort!!!!  
  
::everyone shutters at the sound of his name::  
  
Voldemort: Are you all having seizures? Shall I call 911?  
  
All: Ah no, no we're ok  
  
Voldemort: Ok good.cause now I am going to killllllllllllllll you! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Voldemort: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-  
  
Harry and Hermione: ::stop screaming::  
  
Ron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Voldemort: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-  
  
Ron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
  
Voldemort: Will you shut up! You sound like a freakin girl! Ron: Er..oh yeah.sorry.  
  
Harry: My scar it's burning! It feels like it's on fire!  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Voldie: His scar, his scar, his scar is on fire! We don't need no Advil let the mother burn! Burn mother burn! Burn!  
  
Harry: That was stupid.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Voldie: We didn't make it up she did. ::all point to me who is in the far corner laughing::  
  
Me: I can't help it! I'm really hyper! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Voldie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: you all are like little puppets in my world!!!!! Now I will make you do extremely stupid things! BHAHAHA!! ::I snap my fingers and Hermione is hanging from her feet upside-down::  
  
Hermione: Hey! Let me down!  
  
Me: Nope!  
  
Hermione: This isn't extremely stupid! It's just extremely annoying!  
  
Me: I know!!!  
  
Ron: hey! I'll help you hermione!  
  
Me: Nuh uh no you dont! ::I snap my fingers and ron is now locked in a overly hydrologiced-out car::  
  
Ron: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa stop! Let me out!  
  
Me: Sorry Ron sweet heart!  
  
Harry: This is stupid.  
  
Me: exactly!  
  
Harry: ::takes out wand::  
  
Me: Oh no you don't! ::I snap my fingers and Harry is now locked inside my room::  
  
Harry: What the? This is weird. It's not exactly stupid-  
  
Me: No not at all. It's not meant t be stupid harry dear.  
  
Harry: Greaaaaaaaaaaaat  
  
Me: Hehehe-  
  
Ron: This is kinda fun!  
  
Voldie: ::is standing in a corner trying not to look guilty::  
  
Me: Voldiiiiiie!  
  
Voldie: NO! Please don't-  
  
Me: ::with a snap of my fingers Voldemort is dressed like britney spears and is dancing to Ooops.I did it again::  
  
Voldie: The music! It's hurting my ears! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Ron: Anything but the spears!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: NOT BRITNEY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: Not even I can stand it!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA MUHAHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ::cough-cough- cough::  
  
::2 min later::  
  
Me: I can't stand it ether!  
  
Ron: then let us go!  
  
Me: Fine! ::I snap my fingers and everyone is set free except for Harry::  
  
Harry: What about me?!  
  
Me: Errrrrr..maybe laterrrrrrrr!  
  
Harry: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Hehehehe!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know I'm weird. No need to tell me. I was really hyper! Lol. This is the first fan fict I've ever put on here but not the first one I've ever wrote. So don't think I'm some wired psycho fan fict writer cause my other ones are a bit more serious and better written then this one..well...some of them are more serious..not most of them tho. 


	2. Stupid talk on HTV

(This is a little strange. It was one of those things where I had no clue what I was writing and exactly what the point was. It's not very funny but it's ok. The point is.ok there's no real point but Harry and ginny talk all getto, Ron talks all.stupid sk8terish, Cho is supposed to be like britney spears and Lee has a bad swearing problem. Sound stupid? It is lol but just read it anyway! )  
  
Harry: Yo was up homies?! Dis be Harry Potter and you be watchin HTV! (Hogwarts TV) And dis is mah homie Ginny.  
  
Ginny: HOLLA! I'm Ginny weasly here hosten HTV! Lata on we gonna be talkin about some of the latest hogwarts news but right now here's mah brother Ron interviewin Cho Chang about her latest single "Wiizards"  
  
::camera goes to Ron::  
  
Ron: Was up duuudes? This is uh like Ron Weasly here interviewin the Hogwarts hottie dudette cho chang! What's happen Cho?  
  
Cho: UH like hi, like uh nothing is happening except i just came out with my new single "wizards".  
  
Ron: Toatally rad dude! So what's the song bout?  
  
Cho: Er, it's like about like how every witch needs a wizard but the video concept is that i get to like wear all these like super skanky outfits and like flaught my body around!  
  
Ron: So there's like no super cool sk8ter dudes in it or anything?  
  
Cho: Like NO.  
  
Ron: Er like ok dude thatnks fer like talkin to me. Back to you harry!  
  
::camara goes back to harry::  
  
Harry: Dat cho shortie be fyne!  
  
Ginny: Shut yo mouth scar boiy!  
  
Harry: Chill! I was jus playin wit chu!  
  
Ginny: UH HUH. Now here's da news with "mione. Holla!  
  
Hermione: What did you say?  
  
Ginny: Fo get it gurl! Just do da news.  
  
Hermione: Er, yes, ok then. Hello. I am Hermione Weasly-I MEAN-Granger and i will be your news caster today. ~"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"~ Back to you Ginny.  
  
::harry and ginny both have thier heads on the desk and are snoring loudly::  
  
Hermione: Ginny.......Ginny......GINNY!!!!!........HOLLER BACK?  
  
Ginny: WOOT WOOT! Sorry bout tat. 'Mione just bores me tat's all. Here's Lee with the quidditch news...  
  
Lee: Hello here i'm Lee Jordan and i'm watching the slytherin vs gryffindor match and-HOLY ****! MALFOY CAN'T ****ING DO THAT! THAT STUPID LITTLE ******! I'LL KICK HIS ***!!!!! HE CHEATED! HE KNOCKED FRED OFF HIS ****ING BROOM!!!! STUPID *****!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU YOU **************************-  
  
Ginny: ANYWAYS I guess dat be it for today homies and remember-  
  
Hermione: I'm conservative!  
  
Ron: Im like, a cool dude!  
  
Cho: I'm like pretty!  
  
Lee: I'm ****ing pissed!  
  
Harry: I be da boi who lived!  
  
Ginny: And i be Ginny from da Burrow! PEACE! 


	3. Freak zone

::I walk into what.er.looks like space::  
  
Me: Hello. Welcome. This, er, I guess you could call it the twilight zone.but I like to call it ::weird space music plays:: The freak zone. Here, not everything is quite like it seems.in fact.nothing is quite like it seems. Once again.be afraid.be very afraid..in fact, run around your house and scream "AHHHHH! I'M AFRAID! AHHHHH!"  
  
::Hermione wakes up in dorm and grabs a letter off of her night stand and goes to the window::  
  
Hermione: Harry!!! Harry! Come here!  
  
::Harry flies up to window (and I don't mean on a broom)::  
  
Harry: Yes Hermione?  
  
Hermione: Take this to Hedwig.  
  
::Harry turns around and sticks out foot to hermione and she ties letter to his leg:: (A/N: Thanks to Vana for that whole idea ^_^)  
  
Hermione: Now don't run into any walls this time!  
  
Harry: I won't hermione! ::Flies off into the distance::  
  
Hermione: I forgot to remind him about flying into widows too! Oh well.  
  
::Harry sees Hedwig through great hall window and flies right into window. Hedwig turns around just in time to see Harry fall::  
  
Hedwig: ::Hoots loudly in anger::  
  
Draco: I know he's a little stupid, but you don't have to get so angry at him!  
  
Hedwig: ::hoots softly::  
  
Draco: I know.  
  
::Ron starts to walk over to Draco and Hedwig::  
  
Draco: Oh no! Here comes Ron Weasly! He's so mean!  
  
Ron: Well if it isn't the Blonde haired dork and his best friend "The Owl who lived."  
  
Hedwig: ::Hoots and sounds very mad::  
  
Ron: What do you mean look at my own hair?!  
  
Draco: ::laughs::  
  
Ron: So where's your stupid little sister Malfoy? Isn't she supposed to be stocking Hedwig?  
  
Draco: Did you just call my sister stupid?  
  
Ron: Yeah I did. She's a stupid little poor, mudblood loving freak!  
  
Draco: You'll pay for that! ::takes out wand:: Eat butterflies Weasly! ::spell back fires and hits him and he falls to the groung::  
  
Hedwig: ::Flies over to Draco's side::  
  
Draco: I don't feel to ::Burps out a butterfly and everyone moans in disgust:: good.  
  
::Hermione walks into the great hall and sees Draco and starts to run toward him put trips and lands flat on her face::  
  
Draco: Hermione! ::Burps out another butterfly:: are you alright?  
  
Hermione: ::sits up:: no.I think my legs broken!  
  
::Prof. McGonagall runs up to Hermione::  
  
Prof. McGonagall: Oh don't worry I'll fix that right up for you Hermione.  
  
Hermione: No, no not you!  
  
Prof. McGonagall: Poor girl doesn't know what she's saying!  
  
Draco: Isn't McGonagall hott Hedwig?  
  
Hedwig: ::hoots disagreeing::  
  
Draco: Ah what do you know?  
  
:: Prof. McGonagall points wand at Hermione's leg and says some weird word that I can't remember and Hermione's leg inflates, appearing to be very bony::  
  
Hermione: What's you do!  
  
Prof. Mcgonagal: well, look at it this way, your bones aren't broken anymore. In fact you've even gained quite a few!  
  
(A/N: Ok I know that was short but that's all I'm going to write right now. If you liked this and want me to write more, review and maybe I will. Byes bye!) 


	4. Talent show

~Hogwarts Talent Show~  
  
(A/N:if you need someone to tell you what it's about you are stupid.)  
  
Dumbledore: Welcome to Hogwarts 1st Talent show!  
  
::everyone just stares blankly at him::  
  
Dumbledore: Er, yes, anyway lets start with ::looks at paper:: Professor Snape! He will be reading a poem. Here he is!  
  
::Snape walks out on stage and it's completely silent except for a few coughs::  
  
Snape: This is my poem titled "students" ::clears throat::  
  
Students They are everwhere They always get in my hair ::A few people laugh and say things like "so that's why it's so greasy!":: They get on my nerves One day they will get what they deserve THEY ARE RUDE THEY ARE CRUDE I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL TODAY RIGHT NOW ::He takes out his wand and a few people get up and run and scream things like "Run for your lives!":: DIE STUDENTS DIE! ::points wand at a Ravenclaw student:: AVADA KADAVRA! ::misses student and hits wall:: BLAST MY STUPID AIM! ::dumbledore runs over::  
  
Dumbledore: Petrificus totalus! ::snape falls over:: Take him away. ::several teacher come and take Snape away::  
  
Dumbledore: Everybody calm down please. ::the room becomes still and silent:: Ok.that's better. Well, I'll wish you luck when you go to potions class! ::he laughs but everyone gives eachother horrified looks:: Ok anyway,Lets see here..our next performance is from...Ron Weasly! And he will be ::looks at paper:: singing a song! Welcome Ron Weasly!  
  
::Ron steps onto stage wearing a big black robe with a hood covering his face::  
  
Random hogwarts student: DEMENTOR! RUN! ::runs out of room and everyone laughs::  
  
Ron: ::coughs:: Whoooooooooooooooooooo ::Rips of robe to revel that he is painted all yellow and is wearing, what appear to be sqaure pants:: (A/N: I think you know where im going with this one ()  
  
Ron: WHO lives in a pineapple under the sea?! ::points to the audience expecting a response but no one says any thing:: SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!  
  
Ron: Florissant yellow and spongy is he! ::points to audience again but gets the same response as last time:: SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!  
  
Ron: If nautical nonsense be something you wish! ::points to audience and a few people catch on and say "sponge bob square pants?":: YES!  
  
Ron: Then jump on the deck and squirm like a fish!  
  
Audience: Square Bob Sponge Pants!  
  
Ron: ERRR CLOSE ENOUGH! SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS! SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS! ::signals audience to join in::  
  
Audience: Er, Pants bob square bob!  
  
Ron: SPONGE BOB----SQUARE PANTS! ::does weird whistle thing with his nose::  
  
::Ron walks off stage and a couple of people clap::  
  
Dumbledore: Well, that was interesting now wasn't it!? Next up is Hagrid!  
  
::Hagrid walks on stage carrying what is, a quite small compared to him, harp. He sits down and starts to play it wonderfully::  
  
::everyone is interested but after the first five minutes everyone starts to become drowsy.::  
  
30 min later  
  
::everyone is sleeping and dumbledore walks on stage and pulls the harp away from Hagrid::  
  
Dumbledore: Students...students...STUDENTS! ::everyone wakes up and looks alert:: Ok next up is Ginny Weasly!  
  
::Ginny walks on stage dressed like Avril Lavinge. (A/N: Is that how you spell her last name?)::  
  
Ginny: ::starts to sing:: He was the Gryffindor seeker, she was the Ravenclaw seeker, can I make it anymore obvious? He was a hero, she was plain-flat- out boring, What more can I say?  
  
::everyone looks disgusted because they are all sick of that song:: (A/N: AMEN)  
  
Ginny: He wanted her, She'd never tell, cause secretly she wanted him as well. But she acted stupid, and went out with Cedric, just because she had a problem with his lighting scar.  
  
::Cho Chang is now looking extremely angry::  
  
Ginny: He was the boi who lived she said I'm to good for him-  
  
::cho chang jumps up on stage and starts trying to choke Ginny::  
  
Ginny: Stop..IT...NOW...OW...SOME...BODY...HELP!  
  
Ron: ::who by the way, is still yellow:: HEY! That's my sister your choking! ::runs up and tries to pull cho off of ginny: but gets punched by her::  
  
Hermione: Ron! :: Runs to Ron's side::  
  
Ron: I.I think I'm going to die!  
  
Hermione: NO!  
  
Ron: ::pulls hermione down to the ground and starts making out with her::  
  
Harry: EVERYBODYS CRAZY! AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Dumbledore: EVERYONE! BACK TO YOUR SEATS! NOW! AND SILENCE PLEASE!  
  
::everyone goes back to their seats and remains silent::  
  
Dumbledore: Good now we have..::looks at Ron who has a black eye::.you might want to go to the hospital wing Mr. Weasly...but our last performance is from Mr. Draco Malfoy.  
  
::Draco walks on stage::  
  
Draco: My name is Draco Malfoy.  
  
::everyone starts applauding like mad::  
  
Draco: ::walks off stage while girls start screaming his name::  
  
Dumbledore: Well that's it for this year. You may all go back to you dormitories.  
  
(A/N: I think im getting a little better at this Parody thing. Please review! Oh and I just have to say this. Have you guys seen those commercials for that stupid thing called "kidz bop 3"? I think it's hilarious enough that they have 8 and 9 year olds singing songs but some of the songs they sing in the new one, shouldn't be sung by a 9 year old. Like they have the song "I need a girl part 1". Can you imagine a whole bunch of little kids singing "I need a girl to ride ride ride" lol. What's going on in this world? Lol. I still think it's funny though. Yeah anyway. REVIEW! NOW! "or, or, I'll fight you!" ^_^ ) 


	5. the all white room 2

(A/N: I got a lot of good reviews on "the all white room" so here's "The all white room 2"! Enjoy!  
  
Me: Hi! Welcome back to the all white room! I have decided to bring almost all the harry potter characters in here this time. Oh yeah and this room is now "lie proof" so no one can lie! So lets bring in the victims shall we? ::snaps fingers and everyone appears::  
  
Harry: Oh no not again! We were in the middle of a potions final! I'm going to fail!  
  
Snape: You did fail potter. 5,000 points from gryffindor.  
  
Harry: See?!  
  
Me: Uh huh and I care why?  
  
Harry: because you care about my grades?  
  
Me: Nope, sorry, wrong answer! Try again.  
  
Harry: because you love me?  
  
Me: EXACTLY! 1 million points to Hufflepuff!  
  
Harry: But I'm in Gryffindor!  
  
Me: Yeah, yeah..Ok everybody sit down! ::chairs appear and nobody sits down:: I said.SIT-DOWN! ::everyone sits:: Thank you. Now we are going to play Truth or Dare but without the Dare. Got it?-get it?-good! Ok now I start. Harry who do you like?  
  
Harry: ::looks nervously at Cho:: Errrrr I don't like-OW! But I don't like any-OW! What the heck?  
  
Me: Oh, I forgot to tell you. Whenever you lie you'll get shocked, and the more you lie the worse the shock gets.  
  
Harry: Fine. I like Cho-OW. Cho Chan-OWWWW!  
  
Me: Liar. Who do you really like?  
  
Harry: I tried to tell you, Cho changOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! GINNY! I LIKE GINNY ALRIGHT!  
  
::everyone gasp::  
  
Ginny: Really?  
  
Harry: Well yeah obviously.  
  
Ginny: ::gets up and kisses him::  
  
Me: Oh please, the "Love Shack" is over there. ::points to door that says "love shack" on it::  
  
::Harry and Ginny get up and go through door::  
  
Me: Well I guess it's my turn again. Fred-  
  
Fred: I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS JUST GEORGE! NOT ME!  
  
Me: Okay, well I'm glad that we got that settled, now, is it true that you and Cho meet at moaning myrtle's bathroom every night to make out?  
  
Fred: Yeah.  
  
Cho: FRED!  
  
Me: Okay, that was easy.  
  
Fred: My turn! Snape, is it true that you and Prof. McGonagal have a secret relationship?  
  
Snape: No! ::starts to shake as if holding pack pain:: absolutely not-AHHH! YES! IT'S TRUE!  
  
::everyone laughs::  
  
Snape: My turn now. You blonde girl! ::points to me::  
  
Me: Yeahhhhh?  
  
Snape: Is it true that you have dreams about Potter?  
  
Me: Duh.  
  
Snape: and Weasly?  
  
Me: Which one?  
  
Snape: The red haired one.  
  
Me: Did you take a stupid pill this morning?  
  
Snape: RONALD! Me: Ohhhh. Yeah. ::Hermione looks at me evilly::  
  
Snape: and-::dun dun duhhhh:: Draco Malfoy?  
  
Me: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YEAH!  
  
Snape: UG  
  
Me: In fact. ::bed appears:: I'm going to go dream about me and all three of them right now! ::jumps into bed:: Night night! ::starts to snore::  
  
(A/N: I at a writers block! GR! I'll write more when I come up with an idea.) 


	6. the bad bedtime story, the 5th book, ins...

(A/N: This came to me in a dream.okay not really but lately I've been having dreams about getting the 5th book. What really sucks is, when I wake up my first thought is to start reading but I never had it in the first place. I even had a dream about the 6th book. Sorta. It was weird because in my dream, I was just sitting there working on me and "vana's" (I really should be calling her by her real name or else people are going to get the character Vana and the person who created Vana.well one of the people..but mostly her, mixed up.) story and all the sudden JK sat down next to me and was writing too. Then I asked her what she was writing and she told me it was the 6th book and she let me read some of it! That was one of my best dreams next to the one with Dan, Rupert and Tom.all three of them.*ahem*.. I can't believe I just said that lol.but anyway. enough about my dreams. I hope you guys like this even though it's really short like everything else I write.)  
  
  
  
My little cousin: Tell me a story Na na! (that's my nickname)  
  
Me: Okay. What do you want the story to be about?  
  
My little cousin: How about a princess?  
  
Me: No there all dead! I killed them! I'm sorry!  
  
My little cousin: ::disturbed face:: Er..Okay..a witch named Hermione!  
  
Me: Er..I killed her to... my bad..how about a wizard?  
  
My little cousin: Okay!  
  
Me: Once upon a time there was a boy named Hairy Rotter.oh wait no sorry.Harry Potter. Harry Potter was very special.ah forget this crap! To make a long stoy shorter, he lived happily ever after until the last day of school when he flew down the stairs, hit the wall, and died. THE END.  
  
my cousin: I didn't like that story.  
  
Me: Okayyyy fine. Once their was a boy named Ron Weasly, who had a crush on a girl named Hermione, who had a crush on a guy named Krum, who tried to kill a guy named Cedric, who liked a girl named Cho Chang, who was liked by a boy named Harry Potter, who was liked by a girl named Ginny Weasly, who had a brother named Fred, who had a twin brother named George, who was a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who's captain was Oliver wood, who (uh oh runnin out of ideas) was Irish, who also knew a boy named Seamus who was Irish, who liked bacon, (inside joke between me and "vana"), just like the boy named Neville, who was scared of the potions master, who despised Harry Potter, who has, by the way, defeated Voldemort several times, who got back his power in Harry's 4th year, which makes Harry Potter fans across the world wonder what will happen Harry's 5th year, but they won't know until June 21st because the goddess JKR took her sweet time writing the book, which doesn't bug most Harry Potter fans because they want her to write a good book. THE END. ::looks over at her cousin who is now sleeping:: ::Get's up and looks out the window and thinks about the 5th book.:: ::owl flies up to window and drops a big book on the window seal:: ::picks up the book and reads the cover::  
  
Me: Harry Potter and the.the..NO WAY! THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
My cousin: stop screaming!  
  
Me: er sorry. ::goes into other room and starts to read book.  
  
JKR: ::walks in room:: what are you doing?  
  
Me: Readinnnng. ::smiles::  
  
JKR: Give the book back now.  
  
Me: NEVER!  
  
JKR: Don't make me get my buddies to come get it from you!  
  
Me: I dare you to try!  
  
JKR: Okay. You asked for it! ::whistles and about every harry potter character pops into room::  
  
Me: Errrr hi?  
  
Harry: GET HER!  
  
Me: AHHHHHHHHH! ::runs out of room and starts to run down stairs but something large is in way:: Move!  
  
Hagrid: ::just looks down at me::  
  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! :: leaps off balcony::  
  
Hermione: Give the book back now or I'll hex you! ::points wand at me::  
  
Me: ::takes out plastic wand I got for Christmas:: er...Petrificus Totalus! ::hermione falls to ground:: Ok that was not supposed to actually work but ok. :: sees a whole bunch of hp people running toward her with JKR in the front:: AHHHHHHHHHH! ::is pulled into a closet by draco:: :: looks at him for a moment:: AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Draco: Oh shut up! Your in a closet with Draco Malfoy, why are you screaming?  
  
Me: oh yeahhhhhh.  
  
Draco: anyway I'm here to help you. Here's a backpack to put the book in and a mop-  
  
Me: A MOP? Why do I need a MOP?  
  
Draco: to fly on of course.  
  
Me: why not a broom?  
  
Draco: Because I said so!  
  
Me: I got a better idea ::grabs backpack and runs out into the garage and see her cousins Zappy scooter:: OH-YEAH. :: gets on it and takes off but forgets to open the garage door and hits it:: Damn it! ::all the hp people run up to me and mug my book::  
  
Eryoneve: ::is hitting book with mugs::  
  
JKR: I am SO not the person who created you guys. ::picks up book and walks out::  
  
:: everyone just sits and looks around at each other::  
  
Harry: we should have a party.  
  
Me: Yeahhhhh!  
  
Harry: ::waves wand and the garage is now decorated for a party complete with disco ball and light up floor::  
  
(A/N: to soon be continued!) 


	7. Im backkkkkkkkk

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! You'd never believe all the stuff that has happened since the last time I updated...I even moved, had a birthday, and dyed my hair red! (To look more like ginny of course ^_^) Anyway I hope you enjoy this short introduction to....well...whatever. Lol. I'll try to update again in the next few days if I have a chance. Anyway this is just a introduction to me being back.  
  
{everyone is sitting in the great hall}  
  
Harry: I'm bored.  
  
Ron: Me too.  
  
Hermione: Hey, whatever happened to that one blonde girl?  
  
Ron: I don't know and I don't care.  
  
Harry: Yeah but I'm sure gald she's-  
  
{I pop out of no where}  
  
Me: TADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Me: {starts dancing} Guess who's back..back back....back I said, said, said.....I am back, back, back ...and my hair is red , red , red....  
  
Ron: AHHHHHHHHHH IT LOOKS LIKE MINE!  
  
Me: Hehe! I know! Don't you love it!  
  
Ron: NO!  
  
Me: Well damn you then!   
  
{nearly headless nick floats by}  
  
Me: Who you gonna call?!  
  
{my friend karina pops out of nowhere}  
  
karina: GHOST BUSTERS!  
  
NHN: {looks at us like we're freaks}  
  
Karina: Hmmmm. Where's Draco?  
  
Me: No where you idiot. Dre's dead, he's locked in my basment! HAHA  
  
Karina: Righttttttt.{looks around} SNAPPLE! {points to prof. Snape}  
  
Snape: {gets up to walk away but we run over to him} What do you want?  
  
Me: Hi  
  
Snape: Hi  
  
Karina: hi  
  
Snape: Hi.  
  
me: hi  
  
Snape: hello.  
  
kairna: hi  
  
Snape: SHUT UP!   
  
{me and karina jump}   
  
Me: Goshhhhhhhhhhh sorry.  
  
Snape: {looks at my hair} You look like Weasley.  
  
Me: Which one?  
  
Snape: The one with the red hair.  
  
Karina: {coughs: IDIOT}  
  
Me: Righttttttttt. {looks around and stops dumbledore and runs up to him with karina}  
  
Dumbledore: hello.   
  
Me: Good morning.  
  
Karina: Good night.  
  
{me and karina walk away and go over to the ravenclaw table }  
  
Me: {to Cho} GUESS WHO'S BACK!  
  
Cho: Great....  
  
Me: {runs over to draco and covers his eyes} Guess who!  
  
Draco: I don't know but who ever it is better get their hands off of me...  
  
Me: wrong! {takes hands off of his eyes} It's MEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Draco: Shit...  
  
Me: Oooooooooooo I'm tellingggggggggggggggggggg. You may be sexy but that's not reason to swear. I will laugh at you when your down in hell eating pineapples and im in heaven being sexy.  
  
Draco: Did you get that off of Mugglenet?  
  
Me: Yes....  
  
Draco: Idiot.   
  
Me: {runs back over to the gryffindor table}  
  
Ron: {looks up at ceiling} It looks like it's gonna rain....  
  
{all the lights turn off and thunder is heard and a spot light is put on me and it starts to rain into the great hall}  
  
Me: I'm Sinnnnnnging in the rain im sinnnnnging in the rain!  
  
Ron: What did I do!  
  
Me: Such a wonderful feeling I'm {jumps on hufflepuff table} BACK againnnnn. {starts twrilling down the table} I don't know the wordsssss. So I'm going to make them uppppppp. {jumps over to the gryffindor table and starts tap dancing} La la laaaaaa lala la laaaaaa LA LA lala la la laaaaa-{jumps off table} LA lalalalaaaaaa...{runs over to slytherin table and jumps on it} Lalala la laaaaaaa la la la la laaaaaaaa la-{all the slytherins push me off the table and the record stops}  
  
{everyone starts laughing and the lights come back on}  
  
Me: I'M STILL BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Karina: {drags me out of the great hall} 


	8. the party continues

A/n: Welcome to Taco Bell can I take your order? It's been about....hmmm i'd say 4 or 5 months since I've written this chapter (which explains the michael jackson thing) and I really dont know what I was thinking while writting it. Anyway its a continuation of "the party". Hope you injoy my insanity. That'll be $11.54 at the first window please.  
  
Snape: {waves his wand and all the stuff is gone} You cant have a party damn it!  
  
Harry: But why?!  
  
Snape: Because I'm the mean teacher who's not supposed to let anyone have fun because everyone has to be miserable like myself!  
  
Me: Righttttttt.   
  
Fred: Fine, I didn't want to have a party anyway.  
  
Me: That's new.  
  
Ron: But it's my Birthday!  
  
Me: Well then go change into your birthday suit!  
  
Ron: No! It's embarrassing! My mum made it for me and it's really ugly!  
  
{everyone burst out laughing}  
  
Ron: What?  
  
Me: Nevermind.  
  
Harry: Let's watch TV.  
  
Hermione: I don't want to.  
  
Me: Yeah neither do I.   
  
Hermione: Are you agreeing with me?  
  
Me: Er...  
  
Harry: Fine you guys can stay out here.   
  
{everyone runs inside to watch TV}  
  
Me: sooooooo  
  
Hermione: Soooooooo  
  
{We just kind of stare at each other for ten minutes}  
  
Me: You wanna watch TV now?  
  
Hermione: Yeah.  
  
{we go inside to see everyone watcing TV}  
  
Hermione: What are you all watching?  
  
George: That Michael Jackson thing.  
  
Hermione: Oh.  
  
Fred: Yeah, you know that one, "the footage you were never supposed to see"  
  
Hermione: What?!  
  
Fred: What?  
  
Hermione: That's the footage you were never supposed to see!  
  
Fred: Wow Hermione your smart.  
  
Hermione: {goes over and turns off the TV}  
  
Harry: Hey what did you do that for?  
  
Hermione: You were never meant to see that!!!  
  
Ron: Yeahhh but it's on TV there for we can watch it.  
  
Fred: {turns TV back on}   
  
Hermoine: {just stands in front of it}  
  
Fred: What the heck? Move!  
  
Hermione: {crosses her arms}  
  
Ron: Move!  
  
Hermione: {just stands there}  
  
Harry: Hermione move!!!!!   
  
Me: Hehehehehehehe  
  
Dudley: {to uncle Vernon} Make it move!   
  
Uncle Vernon: Move! Move!  
  
Dudley: Move!  
  
Me: Leave her alone she's asleep!   
  
Dudley: She boring. {walks away}  
  
Me: Sorry about them...they don't know what it's like to stand there day after day and watch people press there faces in on you to see your ugly face-  
  
Hermione: That not the line!  
  
Me: {laughs} I don't care!  
  
Hermione: I swear I am going to kill you!  
  
Me: You have to catch me first! {runs}  
  
Hermione: {runs after me}  
  
Everyone: She moved! Yay!  
  
Fred: Damn the shows over!  
  
George: Fred, Shall we show them the footage they were REALLY never meant to see?  
  
Fred: George, your not talking about-  
  
George: Yes, I am Fred. {grins evilly}  
  
Fred: {grins evilly too} Let's go get the tape.  
  
{they both run off and come back with a tape}  
  
{a random girl (named karina) is sitting in the middle of everyone}  
  
Karina: Honestly, don't you use DVDs?  
  
Fred: {shrugs} no.  
  
Karina: righttt...I better go make sure Hermione doesn't kill bre or the other way around. {walks away}  
  
Harry: Okay...who was she?  
  
Ron: I really don't know.  
  
Young Tom Riddle: Oh sorry, she's my friend.  
  
Everyone: oh, right, okay.   
  
Fred: Alright. This is called "Me and george can't think of a name"  
  
Harry: How creative.  
  
George: {pops tape in and sits down along with fred}  
  
TV: {shows Harry at a Quidditch game}  
  
Seamus: Oh wow we were never supposed to see that! {sarcastically}  
  
Fred: Patience, my dear friend, patience.   
  
Seamus: Right.  
  
TV: {show harry catch the snitch and Gryffindor wins}   
  
Draco: Yes, we were never supposed to see that.  
  
George: Wait, here comes the part you were never supposed to see!  
  
TV: {shows Snape look around before starting to do the cabbage patch dance thing} (A/N: ????)   
  
{everyone laughs}  
  
Snape: Detention Weasley.  
  
George: K that's great but there more!   
  
{hermione and me come back into the room and sit down}  
  
TV: {shows Draco in the great hall staring dreamily at something}  
  
Draco: You know what I better go now-{tries to get up but is pulled back down by tom felton- wait that doesn't make sense I meant Riddle}  
  
Fred: I don't like this part! {covers his eyes}  
  
TV: {shows Ginny sucking on a sucker (I hate saying that I rather say lollie pop but it sounds weird)}   
  
{everyone laughs}  
  
Ginny: I'm never eating on of those again.  
  
Draco: I-I-wasn't staring at her! I was er-  
  
George: Don't try to deny it! This next part gives is all away!  
  
TV: {you hear fred and george laughing and then you see Draco look straight at them and narrow his eyes and start to get up and then the screen goes black}  
  
Ron: {turns around and stares at Draco} My sister?!  
  
Draco: {rolls his eyes} No Weasley, I'm not your sister.   
  
Ron: You know what I mean!   
  
Draco: No I don't.  
  
Ron: My sister!  
  
Harry: My girlfriend!  
  
Ron: What harry?  
  
Harry: I said my, er-  
  
Draco: He said girlfriend.  
  
Ron: {to harry} Your going out with my sister!  
  
Draco: Im just going to leave now.{gets up}  
  
Ron: {to draco} You like my sister!   
  
Draco: {rolls his eyes} No I like your brother {sarcastically}   
  
Ron: Which one?!  
  
Draco: I was only-  
  
Fred: Wow Malfoy, I didn't know you swing that way.  
  
Draco: I don't I was just-  
  
George: Maybe you and Percy can go out!  
  
Draco: But im not- wait Percy????  
  
Fred: {laughs} There's still more on this tape.  
  
Me: {looks around} where is Percy anyway?  
  
Ron: Dunno.  
  
Fred: Anyway back to the tape.   
  
TV: {shows Ron and Hermione yelling at eachother}  
  
{hermione and ron both get up to leave but are both pulled down by harry]  
  
TV: {Hermione: You hate me! You don't care about me at all!} {Ron: I love you!}  
  
{Hermione: I love you too!} {they both start to kiss}  
  
{everyone is laughing}  
  
Me: {still laughing} That was a good one. What else you got?  
  
Fred: We got a bunch of you.  
  
Me: But you didn't even know me untill like a hour ago.  
  
George: Well we live right around the corner from you-  
  
Me: Are you saying you were spying on me?!  
  
Fred: no we were just-  
  
George: Yeah.  
  
Fred: Just watch.  
  
TV: {shows me walking toward my bedroom door}  
  
Me: Oh godddd! I don't-  
  
TV: {shows me run right into the door}  
  
{everyone is laughing}  
  
Harry: How can you run into a closed door and not mean it?  
  
Me: Well I was like-well it's like- okay I push against the door to open it when I turn the knob, but sometimes I push against the door before I turn the knob, and that results in me running into it.   
  
Ron: Rightttt.   
  
{theres a knock on the door}  
  
Me: Hold up peoples. {gets up and goes to door and sees that its my aunt and uncle} CRAP! {runs back into the living room} EVERYBODY OUT! LEAVE NOW HURRY GO!  
  
Seamus: okay okay!  
  
{everyone leaves}  
  
Bre: {sighs in relief and goes and lets uncle and aunt in}  
  
A/N: THE END. I know that wasnt very exciting but oh well. Now that's im "back" there will be more chapters up soon. REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you for coming to Taco Bell. Come back soon. 


End file.
